The End of All Days
by Skywalker28
Summary: Jim is just an ordinary boy living an ordinary life. But one day, Jim's life changes drastically? Does he have what it takes? Probably not. Will you follow him on his adventure? He'll need all the help he can get. Rated T for language. OC's can be accepted. Depends on where they'd meet, and what type of character the OC is. Need Overall Villain.
1. Chapter 1

THE END OF ALL DAYS

Jim was an ordinary boy, living an ordinary life. On one ordinary day, Jim's ordinary life was about to change.

When He woke that morning, he never imagined he'd have to deal with both magical keys and hungry zombies. As He was going about his ordinary morning routine, he heard a noise in the attic, he figured it was his dad, re-arranging things for the 74th time. But then he heard chains rattling. Why would dad have chains? Jim thought. Then he heard banging at the attic door. When he went to see what was happening, the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into him. when Jim pushed the door off of him, He saw something that would haunt him forever.

It was a zombie. A REAL zombie. Not a costumed freak, it was a zombie. It's skin was a pale green with exposed muscles and organs. It's intestines were being dragged along the floor behind it. What was around the monster's neck however, terrified him the most.

It was his father's pendant. He never took it off. So that meant that the zombie was his father. It made sense now why the creature wore his father's clothes, even ripped. It WAS him. Jim scrambled off the floor running for the front door. When Jim got outside the sky was dark. When he looked at the Sun, it was red, like blood. when he walked to the street to get a better view, his blood ran cold. Cars were overturned, people lying dead in the streets, buildings on fire, guns rattling off somewhere far off. The World had gone to hell. Jim knew he had to find a safe place so he ran to his neighbor's house. He had a key to it. It was his best friend's key, and he was glad that he was out of town. But then Jim thought, What if it's not just here? What if it's EVERYWHERE? Oh god... His thought trailed off, leaving him standing in the street while hell fell all around him. He snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. He remembered what it was he was doing, and sprinted for his neighbor's house. Once he was finally inside, he ran to the phone and started dialing, 9... 1... Then he remembered every single zombie movie he had ever watched. Wouldn't the phone lines be jammed? Everyone else would be calling 911 as well... Jim knew it would be useless, so he put the phone down. That's when he heard the front door click. Someone, or someTHING was inside...

Jim slowly crept up to his best friend's room. Kyle was his name. Jim was glad Kyle wasn't here so he had the small chance to escape the chaos outside. Jim slid under the bed with ease, and tried to make as Little noise as possible. After what seemed like hours, Jim heard the floor creak from footsteps in the hall. Jim couldn't take the suspense, so he peeked out from under the bed. He saw Kyle's cat, Meowth. Jim never understood why Kyle named it after a poke'mon. It didn't even look like Meowth. But then something around the cat's neck gleamed. When Jim crawled out from under the bed, he noticed the cat was slower than usual. Then... He remembered.

The cat died 2 years ago. It seemed to go by so fast. Jim was lost on his train of thought, and the cat kept creeping closer. Jim snapped out of it and glanced at the cat. The thing around its neck was a key. It shined in the light of the room. Kyle didn't bury it with anything, did he? If so, why is it so shiny? Jim thought, curious.

**A/N: So what do think? leave a review with criticism or just general thinking. Thanks! Oh, if you are a fan of Sci-Fi, or Doctor Who, or BOTH for that matter, check out my other stories! OC's Should look like this:  
><strong>

**Name:**

**Where:**

**Reason they should be put in:**

**How they would help the party:**

**Age: (Jim is 15.)**

**Personality:**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jim finally came back to his wits, the cat was nearly next to him. Jim reached down quickly and snatched the key from around the little furball's neck and shoved it into his pocket. Jim quickly ran back downstairs, trying to get outside. When he sprinted through the front door, things had slightly died down a bit, and the Moon was out. Jim decided to go up to the gas station, because his mother went up there to get gas before the... Chaos.

Finally, Jim made it to the gas station. The sign said $3.33. Gas prices still high, even after the cars are gone. _Pfft, _Jim thought. _Even after all this. People these days, _Jim thought, chuckling to himself. Then he heard a noise in the station. Jim crouched down to a sneaking position, and slowly approached the station. "Hello?" He called, hoping to get an answer, not expecting one. "Who's out there?" A strange voice called. "Who the hell is out there?!" A man yelled, briskly walking out with a shotgun. Jim hid behind one of the gas pumps. "I don't want any trouble," Jim called back. "I'm trying to find my mom." The man slowly walked towards Jim. "Kid, if she was here, then you best be hoping she's long gone. Who the hell are you?" Jim got up and walked into the armed man's sight. "I'm Jim. Who are you?" The man lowered his gun. "Tony. Tony Getherneme. My friends call me Geth. Used to, anyway. You aren't gonna make it alive out here by yourself. The world's a wasteland, and we're the survivors. We gotta stick together." The man kept on, approaching Jim. Fine." Jim said, "I'll follow you. As long as You," he said, pointing at Geth," Don't do anything monstrous. Got it... Geth?" Jim thrust out his hand, hoping for a shake. "You'll do fine out here, Jim." Geth said, a smile on his face. "We best get moving. Walkers'll be out soon. Gotta find shelter at night. Don't want monsters eatin' ya!"

Geth & Jim walked towards a Drury Inn to see if they could find shelter. They both figured that a place like that would be both deserted. Now that they weren't under the cover of dark, Jim could see Geth. He had pale skin, greasy dark hair, and a belt with what looked like a first aid pouch. When they first entered, they were cautious and careful. They didn't want to set anything off, or walkers'd hear it for miles. When they reached the center of the lobby, Geth and Jim heard a noise... An inhuman shrieking. It sounded like it came from the left side of the building, but the room echoed heavily, Geth stood there, terrified by the shrill of that … thing, whatever it was, leaped at Geth, knocking him to the ground, his shotgun rattling on the floor. Jim stood there, staring as Geth slowly was clawed apart by that creature.

A loud _BANG! _echoed throughout the room. As Geth re-opened his eyes, the thing that had jumped on him was on the ground in a heap. In Jim's hands was a smoking shotgun. Geth slowly got off the ground with a hand on his chest. Jim dropped the gun and ran to Geth. "Are you alright?" Jim asked, helping Geth up. "I'm fine, Kid." Geth said, wincing at the gash in his chest. "I just need a place to lay down. Find me a room." Jim vaulted over the trashed reception desk, looking frantically for a key. Then he remembered the key that had been around the cat's neck. He took it out of his pocket, and examined the base of the key.

**#F3-R34**

Jim immediately knew which room it was. Jim hopped back over the reception, walking up to Geth. "I found a key. We need to go to… Floor 3, Room 34." Jim said, reading the key again. "Good job kid. Oh, god this hurts…" He said, nearly falling over. "Come on, I'll try to stitch you up." Jim said, trying to sound confident.

"FU-" Geth screamed, then fainted as Jim pushed the needle in and out of his skin. _Almost finished, _Jim thought, as he started tying the knot at the end of the thread. _There. Finished,_ Jim thought as he cleaned the newly stitched wound. _He'll make it. I hope._

**A/N: Thank you to Demonfox25 for creating "Geth" and allowing him into my story. If YOU want to make an OC, check out the 1st chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning.

**Geth's Point of View.**

I woke up before the kid did. when we met in that gas station, I felt pity for him. I really did. But now, I'm not sure. When he blasted that, that Witch, I saw a spark of a survivor. I only hope he can take the heat. The kid, Uh, Jim, woke up with a start. "Ugh..." he groaned. He let me sleep on the bed I guess, and he took the floor. I looked down at my wound. It was red, but it was stitched up pretty well, actually. "Thanks, Jim." I said. "We should get moving. We're burnin' daylight."

**2 hours later.**

**Jim's POV.**

"Where exactly are we going, Geth?" I said, weary. "Wherever the wind takes us. We can't stay in one place too long." Geth said, walking ahead. "I think we can take a break though, we have been walking for a while. Geth started spinning, searching for a place to find food and shelter. "What about that McDonald's over there?" I said, staring hungrily at the door. "No." Geth said, spitting the answer. "Never eat that artificial crap." Then Geth and I both broke down laughing at the statement. Then the sound.

**2nd POV. (Regular story)**

"Get down!" Geth screamed at Jim, and he dove for an overturned picnic table. Geth leaped through a broken window to get behind a booth in and Pasta House. _BANG!_ Another shot fired, blasting through the window in front of Geth. _SCREEEE! _A sound like a megaphone turning on was heard then a voice. "Who are you and what do you want?" A voice through a megaphone said. Geth slowly tried to move behind the counter, but then… _BANG! _the ground exploded into debris, showering Geth in small rocks. "Don't try anything. I have a sniper trained on your position." The voice said. "what do you want from us?" The voice said, losing it's malicious tone. "We're just trying to find some food! We're survivors, like you!" Geth yelled, Hoping they would hear, wherever they are.

**Meanwhile…**

Jim ran behind the McDonald's, after sighting where the Sniper was. Before they'd left the hotel, Geth had given Jim a handgun, for emergency purposes. Jim Slowly approached the tall abandoned building, hoping he wouldn't get spotted. Jim knew he would be in danger if the Sniper spotted him. _Wow… _He thought. _It's like I'm in an action film._ Another _BANG! _resounded, and Jim hoped Geth wasn't hurt. Jim finally entered the building, sprinting silently up the stairs. When he reached the roof, he raised his gun, and kicked down the door. He walked out of the doorway to find two girls, one with a sniper rifle, the other with a megaphone. "Freeze!" Jim yelled, and the one girl that had a megaphone was still holding the trigger. "Freeze!" went through the megaphone to Geth, and he expected the Kid had said that. Both Girls looked at Jim. "Put down the Megaphone and raise your hands." The Girl on the Left put down the megaphone and raised her hands, but the other girl didn't flinch. "I said-" Jim started, but then the other girl interrupted, " I heard you the first time. I don't care what you have to say." "Alice! Get up off the ground!" The girl said, to who is now Alice. "Really Sarah? Let's all be introduced now, shall we? I'm Alice McColl, and this is Sarah Tyler." Jim lowered his gun, mouth open in awe, staring at Sarah, who lowered her hands. "What are you lookin' at, kid?" Sarah said, trying to hide herself. She was wearing a tan coat with a brown sweater and light jeans. Alice was wearing a black tank top with dark jeans. "I had a sister once." Jim said, mouth hanging open. "Her name was Sarah, but she moved out before I could remember. "Why should I care?" Sarah said, impatiently. "I'm Jim." He said. "Jim Tyler."

**A/N: Boom. Biggest chapter yet. Tell me if you want more story telling from the 1st person or the regular story telling. (2ndPOV or 1stPOV.) Thanks again to Demonfox25 for Alice McColl. If you want to contribute to my story, look at chapter 1 for help. Thank you so very much for sticking with me.**


End file.
